Puppet Master
by Don'txCryxOut
Summary: When Nina finally awakens she senses that a member of the Organization is at the hangout! Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

The small knife glittered with a gooey crimson liquid. Her eyes apathetically staring at her opponent; with a small burst of strength the person reached up and grabbed onto her necklace, breaking it. Her eyes widened as she tumbled downward, slamming into the ground she heard the person mutter.

"I can't believe a worthless piece of scum defeated me…" She jumped to her feet and stood next to the fallen.

"Shut up!" She sneered, delivering a crippling blow with her foot to the side of his face. It broke his neck instantly. Cracking her knuckles she dropped the small knife by the corpse and left…

**XXX**

Briskly, she traveled back to town. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted some Dusks floating in her direction. She picked up her pace, eventually she was running.

"Those persistent bastards…" Finally she reached the edge of town. Breathing a small sigh of relief she slowly jogged toward the trolley, grabbing one of the railings she flipped herself up to the top. Twilight Town. This town was stuck in a state of perpetual sunset; never sunrise. This was the town she had known all her life, she had grown up here, but she had also killed here. In fact she had killed several times, for you see, she was a puppet,

"Nina!!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the fait voice of her closest friend Roxas. She stood up and saw him skateboarding toward the trolley.

"Jump!" He yelled. Nina looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I'll catch you, I promise!" She sighed, _If he promises, he better catch me..._ Taking in a deep breathe Nina jumped off the trolley's roof. Roxas speeded up on his skateboard, and caught her.

"Oh, my god!" Nina said gasping. Roxas laughed and stopped.

"Why are you laughing?! I could have been hurt!" Roxas continued laughing until he was in complete hysterics.

"I'm sorry, but you looked so scared. And…And I've never seen you look so frightened!" He said in between chortles and snickers. Nina rolled her eyes and kicked him gently.

"Ow!"

"Oh, that did not hurt…Quite being a baby!" Roxas pouted for a moment, before laughing again. Nina looked at him, Roxas was so carefree. She envied him for it, but she had chosen this life. Her life that no one knew about, the dark, maniacal side of her life. The killer that had been born from that fateful meeting…The meeting with her inner darkness. She shook off her thoughts again. Roxas had finished laughing and suggested that they go the usual place where Hayner and Olette were waiting.

"What about Pence?"

"He's sick."

"Oh, well let's go then." As they walked, Nina felt a strange feeling inside her heart. It was a sharp, stabbing pain. Biting her lip she tried not to alert Roxas of her pain. When the reached their hangout he noticed she seemed to be in pain.

"Are you okay?" Nina nodded, lying. When they got inside Olette began talking about some homework assignment, Roxas and Hayner groaned. She gave a small smile, still trying to mask her pain. Finally it took over and she collapsed to the ground.

"Nina?!" They all shouted and went to her aid. She looked up and everything became a blur then everything lost its color. She blacked out…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Puppet**

When Nina awoke she was on the couch of the 'usual place'.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked placing her hand to her forehead. Suddenly, Roxas, Hayner, and Olette were hovering over her.

"You're alive!" they shouted in unison. Nina sat up and shooed them away. She quickly scanned the room; she could feel the presence of one of the members. Not wanting to disturb her friends she smiled and laughed a little.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me!" Nina said jumping off the couch. She laughed heartily and rolled her neck, Hayner joined on the laughing followed by Roxas and Olette. After the group had there laugh they all decided to go home because it was getting late, well from what they could tell because the sun never set. Olette and Hayner left at the same time.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow." Olette said waving goodbye. When they gone Roxas looked over at Nina who was still sitting not making any effort to get back home.

"Are you going home?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets. Nina was quiet for she was in deep thought.

"Hello?" Nina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Roxas with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Are you going home" Roxas asked again still standing by the doorway. Nina nodded, "Yeah." Roxas nodded in return.

"Well, see you later then." After saying that he walked out leaving Nina alone. She stood quietly and went to the door, Nina watched as Roxas walked away.

"You can come out now." She said coldly, folding her arms across her chest. A portal of darkness appeared in front of her and a cloaked figure stepped out. Nina glared at it and was very tempted to punch the figure. The hooded villain removed its hood to reveal the face of a young man.

"Hey, I'm Axel. A-x-e-l, commit it to memory." He said smirking, his emerald eyes flashed up and down Nina's body. Nina unfolded her arms.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked angrily. Axel chuckled and shook his hands in front of him in a mock defense.

"Don't want any trouble. Just wanted to see the puppet with my own eyes." He said. Nina flinched slightly at the mention of that word, after all that's all she was to that man. Axel brushed a hand through his spiky crimson hair."I never expected her to be this beautiful." He commented smoothly. Nina didn't fall for his flattery.

"I know you're here for another reason." Axel frowned. Shaking his head he reached out and grabbed Nina's arm tightly."A special someone wants to see you." Nina jerked away, but that only made Axel tighten his grasp till the point Nina knew she'd have a bruise.

"You can come with me conscious or unconscious." Axel said his eyes slightly narrowed. She blinked and thought everything that was happening quickly, Nina stopped struggling and stood by Axel. He kept his grip tight still.

"Good girl, now let's go." He created a portal and lead Nina into the nobodies realm.


End file.
